Ça
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Alors il songea qu'il aimait vraiment ça. Ça, cette complicité, cette amitié, son frère.


_Pour Parvati, parce que cela fait un an déjà. (Ou devrais-je dire seulement? J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu tellement plus avec toi.)_

Note de l'auteur:

J'ai hésité à poster ce texte. Parce qu'il est personnel, parce que plein de choses. Et puis... Voilà. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Ce texte a été corrigé par les merveilleuses Eliah et Ocee, milles mercis!

* * *

_**Ça**_

_Bâillement_.

James fit rouler sa plume sur la table et se coula contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ce cours théorique sur les Animagi était horriblement ennuyeux. Il savait déjà tout cela par cœur et, mieux encore, excellait en pratique. En pensant à cela, il se tourna discrètement vers Sirius.

_Sourire complice._

James se détourna, saisit sa plume et en mordilla l'extrémité, songeur. Il se dit, une fois encore depuis le début du cours, qu'il aurait tout donné pour être dehors, libéré de tout devoir. Surtout aujourd'hui. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait sept ans. Sept ans que Sirius était plus qu'un ami.

_Soupir nostalgique._

Il y a sept ans, deux mois après la rentrée, Sirius s'était retrouvé être son meilleur ami. James ne se souvenait plus très bien pourquoi, sûrement un mensonge mutuel donné à un professeur, mensonge qui les avait fait rire. Puis ils avaient enchaîné ce genre de blagues. Ils étaient connus, à présent. James et Sirius, Sirius et James, jamais l'un sans l'autre. Complémentaires, presque. Ils se comprenaient sans rien dire, riaient pour des choses dont eux seuls en saisissaient le sens et même le lien fort qui unissait les quatre garçons n'égalait pas celui qui les joignait. Sirius était devenu chaque jour un peu plus que son meilleur ami. Puis, un an après cette date, il s'était exclamé : « Hé, ça fait un an qu'on est potes ! » James s'était moqué. Il avait trouvé que dire cela faisait fille, stupide en soi. Qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas fêter ça. Pourtant, c'était devenu une espèce de tradition. Tous les ans, à cette même date, dont ils n'étaient même pas sûrs, ils célébraient leur amitié qui n'avait jamais failli. Cette amitié qui était rapidement devenue plus. Sirius était son frère.

_Fossettes qui se soulèvent._

Oui, son frère. Sirius était le seul à qui il se confiait pleinement, celui avec qui il déconnait immanquablement. Celui avec qui il parlait le plus sérieusement, aussi, principalement de Lily, sa chère Lily, et ces discussions-là finissaient généralement en éclats de rire et nombreuses conneries. Sirius avait été celui avec qui il avait eu les plus grosses disputes, celles du genre à durer longtemps, à être sérieuses, à semer le doute. Cependant, ils s'étaient toujours réconciliés, peu importe les circonstances ou les raisons de ces dernières. Comme leurs discussions sérieuses, ces altercations se finissaient en rire, oubliées en moqueries. De plus, Sirius avait souvent été celui qui le poussait en avant, celui qui l'amenait à montrer le meilleur de lui-même, celui qui l'avait aidé à conquérir sa belle Lily. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble.

Ainsi, James et Sirius, à défaut d'être frères de sang, devenaient de jour en jour frères de cœur. Alors, quand Sirius quitta sa famille, James fut là pour le soutenir. Il joua son rôle de grand frère protecteur et aimant, comme Sirius l'avait déjà souvent fait. Oui, il était le frère de Sirius, son grand-frère, son petit frère, celui dont Sirius avait besoin dans certains moments et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu en la personne de Regulus. Et puis, James devait se l'avouer, lui aussi avait besoin de cette présence. De cette personne vers qui se tourner, cette personne qui ne le jugerait pas. Sirius. Son frère. James se retourna brusquement et son regard se posa sur lui. Il sourit intérieurement en voyant que ce dernier le fixait et qu'il semblait penser aux mêmes choses que lui. Il se dit que c'était vraiment magique, tout de même, cette capacité qu'avaient leurs esprits à se comprendre si aisément. Il se dit que cette amitié était tout simplement magique. Parce que Sirius, en une personne, en un être, réunissait tout ce qui pour James valait la peine de vivre. Un ami, une famille, des rires. Il secoua la tête, sourit doucement puis adressa un clin d'œil complice à son ami avant de se rasseoir convenablement. La cloche sonna à cet instant.

_Soupir soulagé._

Ils rangèrent en vitesse leurs affaires et sortirent en courant de la salle. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc et, une fois dehors, respirèrent l'air pur à pleins poumons. Finalement, James s'immobilisa et fixa Sirius. Ils sourirent tous deux et, une fois encore, ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'exprimer pour que le message soit transmis. _Merci d'être là, mon vieux… _Alors il songea qu'il aimait vraiment ça. Ça, cette complicité, cette amitié, son frère.

* * *

Note:

Merci d'avoir lu o/


End file.
